


Bloodspiller

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blood and Gore, Masochist Zenos yae Galvus, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Zenos yae Galvus being Zenos yae Galvus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Zenos impatiently awaits the Warrior of Light in Ala Mhigo.





	Bloodspiller

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.

The sounds of warfare penetrated even the thick walls of the royal palace. 

Zenos sat on his throne and listened to the faint explosions occurring outside. Up close, there would be shouting, and the sound of limbs being torn free, and of bloodshed and death; in other words, a soundscape that surpassed anything that Garlemald's composers had ever come up with. Under different circumstances, he would be out there right now, among the carnage—_bringing_ the carnage as he laid waste to his enemies. It would not have been fulfilling, as there was no satisfaction to be had in slaughtering the weak, but it would have been a way to pass the time. 

Now, however… now he awaited something so much better, here on this lithic throne. Merely thinking of it was enough to quicken his breath and set his heart aflutter. 

His beast approached. With every second it came closer and closer, an unstoppable storm that would devastate everything in its path to him. He had considered opening the path for him, ordering his soldiers away, but what was a hunting hound without regular exercise?

He caressed Ame-no-habakiri's handle, which stood sheathed next to the throne, felt every ridge and bump on it. Oh, it would be wonderful. His beloved beast would arrive, and he would rise and they would dance a dance of blood and death and joy. He would rend the beast's flesh, and the beast his. Their blood would flow freely as beautiful pain coursed through their bodies, and he would press his mouth against the beast's wounds and quench the thirst that had plagued him for all his life… 

As if on its own accord, his hand slipped between his legs. 

And the beast, in turn, would tear at his throat, rip it apart and watch him choke on his own blood. He would lie at its feet, twitching feebly as a red ocean poured forth from his throat; he would look up at the beast, the edges of his vision growing dark, and then his beast would bend down and drink deeply from him. The feeling of lips on his rent flesh…

He let go of Ame-no-habakiri and quickly unbuttoned his breeches, which felt altogether too tight by now. With a long exhale, he grasped himself tightly and stroked in the same rhythm as his heartbeat; in the same rhythm that his blood would spill out of him. He imagined his beast bending down, covered in red, and doing this for him while burying pointed claws deep into his flesh… 

Oh, such delicious pain it would be. He would writhe in agony and pleasure alike, bathing in the undivided attention of the beast, _revelling_ in it. 

And then, in his final moments, the beast would lean over and whisper into his ear, speak of how much he cherished this moment. The warmth of his beast's body would be the very last thing he would ever feel...

His hips jerked forward. Pleasure clouded his mind as he came into his hand, and then fell back against the throne, breathing heavily. Such bliss. Such wondrous reverie. He smiled. 

It was merely a fantasy now, but soon it would be reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
